A Boy Who Did Everything But Knew Nothing
by gustav12
Summary: Bella Swan Age 18, Edward Cullen age 21, best friends since 2 and 5 lovers since 15 and 18 still have alot to learn about the hard world and what makes it harde is having an alcoholic as a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**The boy who did everything but knew nothing**

**Prologue**

"There he is!" Alice RIGHT in my EAR.

"Oh! Alice."

"Sorry"

And yes there he was him in his 6 foot 2 inches bronze headed beauty. Even when he was drunk and as high as the next guy.

He toppled over the table ending up breaking shot glasses and tripped almost everything in sight.

"Eh, you guys go ahead I'll get him." This was not going to be a fun night.

"You sure" they looks at me with pity

"yes I'm sure. What else is new?"

And then they left

Here we go.

I went over to him. And helped him up. He was paler then usual and looked like he was ready to pass out.

I swung his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk out of the club, and got into a taxi.

"Apogee South Beach Condo Please" I told the driver.

And we headed off. I twisted his body, made him lay down in the seat so I could put his head in my lap. I kept on massaging his scalp until we got to the condo.

"Thank you and I handed him money"

"Hello Ms. Swan" the elevator operor said.

"Hello Norman, floor 17 please."

We got off at the seventeenth floor.

I got out my keys and opened the door I took him to our bedroom and set him down. I went in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got it to the temperature he likes. I went back into our bedroom pulled his shoes and socks of, his shirt, pants, and boxers, then led him to the shower I opened the door and put him inside . I then washed him and dried him put him in clean boxers and then in bed. I stripped out of my clothes and put on one of his t-shirts then got in the bed with him. I put my arms around him and ran my hands through his hair.

"thanks Bella, I promise I won't put you through this again." He said tiredly.

"You always say that Edward and you never mean it."

I then looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, ant then he said,

"I know"

And this is the story of me Bella Swan and my Best Friend/Lover Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I remember everything. I remember when we were just 5 years-old with not a care in the world but all that has changed. He's not that little boy anymore and I'm not that little girl. We have responsibilities now, we have jobs we need to get and we have people we need to take care of. I feel like I'm always the responsible one not only am I taking care of my sick father but I am also taking care of Edward. Even when I was fifteen and he was seventeen.

_6 years ago_

"_Come on Edward it already midnight we have to go home." I am so sick of this, I always get in trouble if I'm not home by 12:30. Right now me and my best friend Edward were at Mike newtons house for the party of the year. More like the dump of the year. Everywhere you go in this huge house there are people making out in the corner, every bedroom there is a couple having sex and here I am in this kitchen that smells like cigarette smoke and beer, standing by my not even close to sober friend._

_"Bella we have only been here for 3 hours" Edward slurred. Even though he was drunk he still looked amazing. In his solid black button down shirt and nice dark blue fitted jeans. _

"_Edward you know I have to be home by 12:30 and you are already late for your curfew." Why can't he help me out a little bit?_

"_you can just help me get past the parental again." He doesn't even understand. I am so tired of doing this for him, this little act gets old._

"_I am so tired of this" _

"_Of what? Oh my gosh does he seriously not understand?_

"_Of all this you are drunk every night of the week and I always have to pay for your mistakes, I do all this shit for you but what do you do for me?""I do nothing for you but giving you something to do everynight." I can't believe he just said that."Whatever take care of yourself." So I left_

Present

I remember that night and I ended up coming back because I love him. I do I love him so much, and I know he loves me to . I can see it in his eyes and they way he is so protective of me. But it doesn't matter he needs help and that is why I am here right now. I am standing outside the building that I have thought of walking into so many times, but I never did because I believed it would get better but it hasn't, so as I walk in I see people who look sick and tired, but I also see people who have light and their eyes and look excited, and that is why I keep moving towards the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Florida's state Rehabilitation Center" as I listen I remember this is for Edward. I love and it's because I love him.

"Hi, I Have a friend who needs your help." This is for Edward. I love him.


End file.
